


A Conversation in a Cavern Hall

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Conversations, Episode: s03e14 On My Way, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: A figure older than time sits down next to him. Complete.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Conversation in a Cavern Hall

In a cavern room, on the floor, David Karofsky sits with his back against the wall and his arms wrapped around his legs. In his voice barely above a whisper, he states, “My family’s Jewish.”

A figure older than time sits down next to him. “That’s why this might be the only time you come here. It’d be an honour to have you within my house, but perhaps, when it’s your time, another will have a stronger claim.”

Dave wipes tears from his eyes. “I don’t want to go back.”

“The cruelty some humans possess, I wonder about it. Though, it’s hard to judge them for it. They were given the capacity.”

“Yeah. Am I going to hell for what I did?”

“It’s unlikely you will for whatever you will do. Your soul is full of confusion, and you’ve not always handled the pain this has brought you well. True cruelty, however, it has not yet manifested in you. I won’t tell you what you should believe nor what I and others expect and don’t expect of you. Only this: You are loved, David Karofsky.”

“You’ve been loved since before you were created. There are many who want you. Yet, it’s not your time to be judged and chosen. This isn’t your choice. You will continue living for now.”

Looking over with a tearful glare, Dave demands, “How’s that right? Fair?”

“Whether it is or isn’t doesn’t change that it will be done. I am sorry for your pain.”

Scoffing, Dave traces designs on the floor with his finger. “There are people who have it worse. But even though they do, they’re so strong. Stronger than me. Kurt- do you know about him? Kurt Hummel. I hurt him, but I’m not the only one. His mom died when he was a little kid. Almost everyone has given him crap. But he still keeps doing what he wants, what he thinks is right, and- I can’t be strong like that.”

“Yes, I know him. I also know the feeling of pain needs no reason nor logic to take root and will not be shamed nor easily reasoned away. It strikes all living creatures. Sometimes, it passes quickly, and sometimes, it stays for a long while.”

“That doesn’t mean you should hurt other people just because you are,” Dave quietly says.

“Spreading pain often does little to ease one’s own,” the figure agrees. “Here.” A hand is offered. “If you wish to be stronger, if you wish to be kinder, if you wish to try to help soothe the pain you’re responsible for in others, you have the chance. Some people don’t receive such a chance, and right now, the only thing you can do is try to help others who are living.”

“Will I remember you? This?”

“Your soul will remember. It’s possible your dreams will contain reminders that will stay once you awaken, but you will not know my name and face until it’s truly your time.”

“What is your name? I can see your face.”

“You see a face. One chosen for you. No living human is strong enough to withstand seeing my true one.”

Dave’s arm shakes as he extends it, but when his fingers interlock through the figure’s, most of the tension in his body drains out in a slump.

“Now, take a breath, child.”

Briefly massaging his throat with his free hand, Dave does.


End file.
